


A Lazy Day

by SanITYLoST2001



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Also Magnus is in this, Fluff, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, They cute ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanITYLoST2001/pseuds/SanITYLoST2001
Summary: Jace tries to get some rest and Alec is having none of it.





	A Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a fan but my friend keeps spilling malec in my valentino bag.

The New York Institute was silent. For once, there was no yelling of demons attacking the institute nor the explosions of magic going off into the background. Jace Herondale allowed a content sigh to leave him as he flopped onto the soft couch. His colourful eyes darted around the room. It was empty except for him alone. Perhaps, maybe this once, he could rest. After all, the weather was just perfect, and the couch was extremely comfortable. One tiny little nap would not kill him. As soon as his head hit the couch, he was out like a light. 

_What bliss._

It lasted for approximately 10 minutes. 

He was having such a nice dream of sunshine, rainbows and whatnot when something large landed on his head with a loud 'bonk!'. Jace shot up from his nap, his mouth opened in a silent gasp of pain while one of his hand shot up to asset the damage. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a small can of coke rolling across the ground. 

"What on-" He was cut with another thing landing perfectly hard on the side of his head. 

Jace flailed around in attempt to grab onto anything before he falls off from his comfy spot. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell ungracefully onto his posterior. There was something brown on the couch, long and cylindrical. His eyes filled with confusion as the blond picked up the said item and sat up straight. This time was a very thick and heavy stick. 

"Okay...who's throwing all these-" 

It appears that the world really doesn't want Jace to finish his sentence as another item flew and impacted right at the back of his head with a loud "Bawm!". The Shadowhunter crumpled to the ground like a heap of trash. His ears were ringing from the loud rich metallic sound that the 'missile' caused. A curse escaped his lips as he rubbed his now probably sore head. He was amazed that he hadn't passed out from such strong hit. A large brown disk rolled around like a missing tyre of a comedic movie and landed flat. It was a gong. It was not those tiny miniature gongs that the kids play. This one was a whopping 60 kilograms of heavy brass. Jace stared at the disk with wide eyes. Then, there was a cough.

It was almost silent but after years of training, Jace could pick even the softest of sound of even the mouse that was probably making itself home in the institute (Chairman Meow unfortunately is still spooked by the tiny creature). He whipped his head around, catching sight of a too familiar black-haired figure scurrying behind a corner. 

"Damn it, Alexander! What do you want!?" sleepy annoyance was slowing warping into boiling anger. 

There was no sound or movement from the hidden male. Suddenly, a large red book flew across the room and smack right onto Jace's face. It was still amazing that he did not get a concussion from all those oddities being thrown at him like an ICBM strike. The book fell onto the ground, pages opened with ironically the words "Aku cinta kamu" in big black lettering. 

However, that was the final straw. 

Jace sprung up and dashed towards the doorway, his eyes burning with determination. Parabatai or not, he will strangle Alec. Unfortunately, the taller male seemed to be quicker as he had already gain several feet ahead of Jace but that was not going to stop the Shadowhunter from his goal. The two raced down the large of halls of the institute, not caring the odd looks they got from the others. Then, Alec took the turning towards the training room. 

'Gotcha,' he grinned darkly. 

He skidded into the training room. Pride swelling in his chest as he finally caught his prey. 

"I just want a damn nap for once! How hard is that-"

_Thwack!_

The world desperately does not want Jace's mouth to open even once. This time, the hilt of his Seraph blade struck him perfectly in the centre of his forehead. He toppled backwards, stunned at the sudden impact. He could feel Alec laughing silently even though the taller ShadowHunter's face was stony. Then, with the speed of a cheetah, Alec launched himself at Jace. 

Thank goodness for his quick instincts or he would have been sliced into bits. The Seraph blade unsheathed itself and blocked the twin axes with a flash of light. 

"That wasn't fair!" he cried.  
"Demons don't fight fair," Alec answered. 

Jace planted his feet beneath Alec's body. With mighty kick, he flung the taller male across the training room. He quickly jumped up onto his feet, blade shinning beneath the light. Alec was already on his feet, brandishing the twin axes. Their eyes never leaving off each other. The two rounded around, taunting, waiting for the other to make a false move like hungry tigers. However, Jace's patience had begin to thin. He lunged forward, blade blazing but Alec was smarter and faster, easily parrying the blow. 

Metal clashed against metal as sparks flew off like firecrackers in the night. The two traded blade and blows, dancing the tango of death and destruction. Sweat beaded down their forehead, their breaths came out in ragged puffs, muscles rippling with pure power, their hearts beating together as one. Jace was a wild wolf, striking and lunging at everything with all his might and terrifying accuracy, teeth and claw bared at anything foolish to enough to take him on. Alec was a hidden tiger, ferocious yet cunning, waiting for the perfect chance for a strike, he goes all out when he attacks yet still reserve some strength for his next strike. Soon enough, the Seraph blade knocked out the twin axes, disarming Alec in the process. 

"Now...can I have a-" He let out a yelp of pain as Alec kicked the holy blade out of his hand. 

Both of their eyes darted from their now empty hands and to the other. A thick silence decided to settle down between the two of them. Suddenly, with a battle cry, Jace lunged himself onto Alec. The air was knocked out of the taller male as the two tumbled into a sweaty tangle of limbs, grappling at each other. There were fists flailing out, missing and hitting their target. For a moment, Jace thought he was winning, managing to smack Alec here and there. He was proven wrong when he was pinned to the floor, staring at hazel orbs. The corner of the taller male's lips twitched up.

_Oh no_

_He was dead._

Suddenly, there were fingers dancing at his ribs. Jace squirmed and stifled a laugh that threaten to bubble out from his throat. The small smile on Alec's lip became a full-blown smirk. The taller male inched towards his armpit and started tickling there as well. Jace leapt up and tried to get away but only to be tackled and tickled all over the place. He squirmed, he flailed, he tried crawling away but somehow Alec was still able to get him. Jace howled with laughter, tears of mirth dampening the corner of his eyes as he helplessly tried to get away from Alec.

After what seemed like hours of torture, those evil fingers ended their assault, leaving Jace out of breath. He sprawled out on the training floor, still occasionally giggling from the tickling attack. Alec on the other hand, was quaking with laughter. 

"That...was...not...fair!" Jace managed to wheeze out. ;"I... wanted a damn nap. How hard is it to leave me alone to my sleep!?"

Alec tilted his head in deep thought. 

"Very hard," he stated with an end of discussion tone. 

Jace rolled his colourful eyes at his parabatai. He was now drenched with sweat and it was now too warm for his liking to take a nap. Then, he felt two arms grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. He let out an annoyed huff at his parabatai as he gave Alec a weak punch to the chest. 

"I hate you," Jace added.  
"I know," the corner of Alec's mouth twitched up in delight. 

Thunder gently grumbled far away as rain softly pattered onto the windows. Magnus Bane placed the black book down onto the table. It was peaceful, and he has not seen Alec around today which was a little odd. He got off the comfortable chair and strode out, looking for his man. 

His search came to a halt when he heard some quiet snores from a room. He poked his head in, his dark brown eyes scanning for the source of the sound. 

His heart almost melted at the sight before him. 

There laid the two shadowhunters asleep. Jace sprawled all on top of Alec's chest, snuggling into the taller male's chest for more warmth. One of Alec's arm wrapped protectively around Jace like a child to his teddy bear. The two large males squeezed onto the couch. A tiny bundle of fluff curled up near their feet. Magnus shook his head affectionately at the two sleeping men. He snapped his fingers quietly and a blanket appeared out of thin air. 

The Warlock took it and placed the blanket over the two, making sure they were tucked in and warm. He pressed his lips against Alec's forehead and ruffled Jace's blond locks in a brotherly manner. There was a tiny meow from the end of the couch. Chairman Meow hopped onto Jace's back. Magnus chuckled and gave the little cat a stroke, receiving a happy purr. 

Quietly, he sneaked out of the room, leaving the two shadowhunters to their well-deserved rest with a content smile on his lips.


End file.
